my story
by K.Kira is Jung Jiyool Naepoppo
Summary: akhirnya, Happy ending, fic twoshoot... RnR,,, Gag suka pairnya gag usah baca, Sasu femNaru, Kaka FemKyuubi...
1. Chapter 1

**My Story Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: femNaru, Sasu FemNaru, gaje, AU, Yaoi –dikit-, typo(s)**

**Genre: romance and friendship**

# . # . #

"Naru, bangun sayang, sudah pagi. Nanti kamu terlambat pergi ke sekolahnya!" seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sepunggung, sedang membangunkan putri kecilnya yang masih tidur, wanita itu menggoyangkan badan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang masih tidur melingkar dibawah selimmutnya, bagaikan anak kucing yang sedang tidur.

"nnhh…." Erang gadis kecil itu, akhirnya perjuangan sang ibu tidak sia-sia. Sang putri telah bangun dari mimpinya. Sang putrid tidur membuka matanya,memperlihatkan bola mata yang sewarna dengan batu safir, sangat indah, dan menawan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona.

"Kaasan… Naru, Lapar!" ucapgadis kecil yang manis itu kepada ibunya, gadis kecil itu mempunyai rambut yang berwarna pirang, yang sering dikucir menjadi 2, disisi kanan, dan kiri kepalanya, warna matanya yang biru, sangat indah dan menawan, ditambah kulit yang berwarna tan, sungguh sangat menawan hati.

"lapar? Hm…!" sang ibu berpura-pura memikirkan pertanyaan dari putrinya itu. "kalau kau mau makan, lekas mandi danganti bajumu,atau kau mau terlambat pergi ke sekolah!" sang ibu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"baik, Kaasan!" ucap gadis tadi, sambil mencium pipi ibunya, dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"dasar anak itu! Kapan dia bisa berlaku dewasa" ucap sang ibu sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar putri bungsunya itu, di tangga sang Ibu yang menggerutu tentang sikap putrid bungsunya, berpapasan dengan putri sulungnya, "suamimu sudah bangun, Kyuu?" Tanya sang Ibu kepada putri bungsunya itu.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Kyuu tadi, mempunyai cirri fisik yang hampir sama dengan sang ibu, yaitu berambut merah panjang sepunggung, bermata merah, dan berkulit putih. Nama lengkapnya adalah Hatake Kyuubi –mengikuti marga suaminya- istri dari seorang pemilik caffe dan pengusaha yang terkenal di kota Hi, Hatake Kakashi.

Sebenarnya Kakashi sudah mempunyai apartement di pusat kota Hi, tetapi karena paksaan dari sang istri tercinta untuk menemani Ibu dan adik perempuannya di kediaman Uzumaki yang berada di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna, setelang kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Mau tak mau Kakashi harus menuruti permintaan dari sang istri, dari pada diceraikan, lebih baik pindah rumah, iya 'kan?

#

#

Sang Uzumaki bungsu, a.k.a Naruto, sedang berjalan kearah halte bus, dimana ia akan menunggu kendaraan yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Saat Naruto sedang berjalaln muncullah seorang pria tampan dengan mobil sport birunya. " Dobe, ayo naik!" ajak pemuda tampan tadi kepada Naruto.

" Teme, kebetulan sekali, terimakasih!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pipi sang pria memerah karena malu. Akhirnya mobil sport yang berisikan Naruto dan Pria tampan yang dipanggil Teme itu melaju kearah Konoha Gakuen.

Teme dan Dobe merupakan panggilan sayang Naruto, dan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto, merupakan anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi yang menikah dengan Inuzuka Hana empat bulan yang lalu. Lalu adiknya, Uchiha Sai, yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar, Konoha Gakuen,

Naruto dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan sejak kelas 2 SMP, hingga sekarang mereka kelas 3 SMU. Mereka merupakan the best couple, sejak dahhulu. Mereka selalu menggumbar kemesraan mereka, walau terkadang mereka berantem, tapi itu merupakan hal wajar yang terjadi pada semua hubungan.

Sasuke dan keluarganya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status Naruto yang tidak punya Ayah. Mereka menerima Naruto apa adanya, sebenarnya orangtua Sasuke dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal, mereka adalah sahabat sejak masih kecil. Jadi mereka sangat setuju dengan hubungan kedua anak mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto telah tiba di tempat parker Konoha Gakuen, " Dobe, ayo turun, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto, yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

" Narutooooooooo" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, sambil melambai kearah Naruto. Nama anak itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Sahabat baik Sasuke dan Naruto, sekaligus adik dari kakak ipar Sasuke, Hana.

" Ohayou, Kiba!" sapa Naruto ramah kepada sahabatnya, " Mana Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, " Biasanya kalian bersama, apa kalian ada masalah?" lanjutnya.

" Ano- sepertinya Shika marah." Jawab Kiba sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

" entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, Naru. Kumohon bantu aku…" Kiba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan wajah yang ingin menangis.

" baiklah, akan ku coba tanyakan, apa penyebab Shika marah padamu!" mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kiba merasa senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto, hingga suara dehaman Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

" EHM….. Kiba, menjauh dari milikku, Sekarang" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Kiba merinding, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kiba langsunng melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

" sudahlah, ayo kita kekelas, jam pertama adalah pelajaran Biologi. Aku takut Orochimaru-Sensei menjadikanku bahan percobaannya" ucap Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri. Kenapa? Karena Orochimaru-Sensei merupakan guru yang aneh –digigit manda-, wajahnya yang sepucat mayat, dan ada yang bilang ia suka menjadikan muridnya sebagai objek percobaannya.

#

#

Saat istirahat siang, kebanyakan siswa memilih untuk memakan bekal makan siang mereka di kelas, taman , dan kantin. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino, mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan makan siang mereka diatap sekolah, seperti sekarang.

" Ne, Shikaa, tumben kau tidak bersama Kiba?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru, saat melihat Kiba makan bersama Hinata dan Shino.

" karena suatu perasaan yang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, membuat Naruto bingung. Tetapi 5 orang lainnya mengetahui dengan pasti apa alasan Shikamaru menjauh dari Kiba.

" sudahlah Dobe, janagn terlalu difikirkan, nanti otakmu meledak!" ejekan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. " dan Shika, sebaiknya kau ungkapkan saja, atau kau akan menyesal!" kata Sasuke kepada Shikamaru,

" hah…. Mendokusai…." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya. " haruskah aku mengatakannya? Aku takut dia akan membenciku, dan mengganggapku aneh!" lanjut Shikamaru.

" tenang saja, kami akan mendukungmu, kami juga yakin, Kiba tidak akan membencimu karena hal ini" hibur Neji, " kau lihat kami 'kan, Kiba tidak menganggap kami aneh, Kiba menerima hubungan kami apa adanya" lanjut Neji sambil memeluk kekasihnya, Gaara.

" akan kucoba" jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri, dan mulai berjalan kearah Kiba, Shino dan Hinata, " Kiba, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kiba. Kiba kaget akan kedatangan Shikamaru, akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

#

#

" Teme, apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Shikamaru suka sama Kiba, Dobe!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"oh….. Kiba juga menyukai Shikamaru, kog!" kata Naruto, semua yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun Kaget, tapi rasa kakget ituberganti dengan senyuman, saat melihat Kiba memeluk Shikamaru.

" Akhirnya Happy Ending" seru Sakura dan Ino saat Shikamaru yang menggandeng Kiba mendekat kearah mereka.

" sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali!" ajak Naruto, yang dijawab teman-temannya dengan anggukan.

#

#

Saat pulang sekolah, Shikamaru dan Kiba tetap menebar auracinta, sejakdari ruang kelas, hingga lapangan parkir, memera selalu bergandengan tangan. Shikamaru yang biasanya terlihat bermalas-malasan sekarang wajahnya terlihat fresh. Hingga….

_You are my friend, ah… ano hino koto…._

Hp Sasuke berbunyi, saat melihat nama dilayar hpnya, raut wajah Sasuke berubah, seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari melihat adegan mutilasi secara langsung.

" Moshi-moshi" jawab Sasuke.

" _Sasuke-kun…. Aku rindu…" _terdengar suara manja seorang wanita diseberang sana, " _sekarang, aku ada di Konoha, cepat pulang ya Sasuke-kun…. Aku tunggu!"_ lanjut wanita tersebut.

" Ap-apa? Kau di Konoha?" teriak Sasuke, membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan terkaget-kaget, karena tidak ada yang pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari seorang Uchiha.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, Naruto mendengar semua percakapan antara Sasuke dengan wanita tadi. Naruto merasa, sedih, dan marah disaat yang bersamaan. ' Sasuke…' gumam Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan lapangan parker.

#

**TBC….**

**Siapakah yang menelfon Sasuke? Akankah Hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto akan membaik? Lihat di chap berikutnya…^^**

**#**

Sebenarnya mau dijadikan satu chapter, tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang….

Cerita ini, sebagian diambil dari kisah nyata…..

Please READ and REVIEW…..


	2. Chapter 2

' Sasuke…' gumam Naruto sebelum berlari meninggalkan lapangan parkir sekolahnya, Naruto terus berlari, dan terus berlari. Naruto bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang yang ditabraknya. Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk keluar, hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti berlari saat Ia merasa sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di Taman, yang terletak kira-kira 150 meter kearah utara dari sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebatang pohon Sakura yang ajaib, pohon yang ajaib?, kenapa begitu?, karena pohon ini sedah berusia ratusan tahun, dan sangat sering berbunga. Lazimnya, bunga sakura hanya mekar satu tahun sekali, saat musim semi tiba, tapi bunga pohon ini bisa mekar 2 sampai 3 kali dalam satu tahun.[1]

* * *

#.#.#

**My Story Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: femNaru, Sasu FemNaru, gaje, AU, Yaoi –dikit-, typo(s)**

**Genre: romance and friendship**

#.#.#

* * *

" Kyuu, Ibu mau pergi ketempat Bibi Karura, di Suna. Jaga adikmu baik-baik, mungkin Ibu akan menginap di rumah Bibimu, selama beberapa hari." Pesan Kushina kepada putri sulungnya itu.

" Iya, Ibu hati-hati dijalan, Kyuu dan Kakashi akan menjaga Naru dengan baik, tenang saja". Kyuubi membalas pesan Ibunya. Bagaimanapun, kini ibunyalah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas adiknya, setelah bercerai dengan ayahnya, Minato.

Kedua orang tua mereka, Minato dan Kushina. Bercerai lantaran Minato ketahuan berselingkuh dengan seorang Janda beranak 3, yang namanya tidak diketahui oleh author. Minato juga menyerahkan hak asuh atas Naruto kepada Kushina, karena ia tahu Naruto lebih dekat dengan Kushina dibandingkan dia.

" Baiklah Kyuu, Ibu pergi dulu" pamit Kushina kepada putrinya.

" Hati-hati di jalan". Balas Kyuubi sembari melambaikan tangan kepada Ibunya yang akan pergi ke Suna. ' Kemana bocah itu? Kenapa belum pulang? Tidak seperti biasanya!' gumam Kyuubi.

#

#

Pukul 5 sore waktu Konoha, Naruto baru saja pulang dari taman, Naruto tertidur setelah kelelahan, lelah karena berlari dan juga karena menanggis.

" Tadaima…" Naruto mengucapkan salam lain dari biasanya, biasanya Ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi sekarang dengan suara yang begitu pelan, dan memilukan, membuat Kyuubi yang mendengarnya menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat ditebak.

" O-okaeri nasai" balas Kyuubi. " N-naru, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto yang tiba-tiba memelukknya sambil terisak.

" Hiks-hiks, Sas'ke… hiks…. Hiks…. Aku benci Sas'ke…."

" Apa yang bocah Uchiha itu lakukan padamu? Bicara pada kakak, mungkin kakak bisa bantu?" kyuubi mengelus rambut pirang panjang adiknya, dan mencoba menghibur adiknya itu. Tapi sang adik diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Kyuubi adalah seorang Sister-Complex, jangan harap siapapun yang menyakiti adiknya bisa hidup tenang.

Duku saat Naruto masih SD dan Kyuubi SMP, ada seorang anak laki-laki kakak kelas Kyuubi, yang menggoda Naruto, tanpa fikir panjang, Kyuubi langsung memukuli anak laki-laki itu. Dan anak laki-laki itu terkapar dirumah sakit selama 3 bulan, dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, tangan dan kakinya patah. Siapa yang berani melawan juara Karate senegara Hi? Selain suaminya Kakashi. Mereka akan berakhir di Rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan.

" Tadaima, ada apa ini? Naruto kenapa, Kyuu?" Kakashi heran melihat pemandangan didepannya, adik iparnya yang super duper ceria, sekarang sedang terisak dipelukan sang kakak, yang mengejutkan Naruto masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan mereka masih berada di depan pintu.

" Okaeri, Kashi-kun, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya Naru dan Bocah Uchiha itu sedang ada masalah!" jawab Kyuubi, Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud dari sang istri.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk, aku takut para tetangga berfikir yang bukan-bukan" ajak Kakashi seraya merangkul keduanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Menghindari fikiran negative dari para tetangga.

#

#

Selama satu jam penuh, Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuubi, bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti seragamnya, hingga akhirnya Naruto teridur dipadalam pelukan sang kakak. Setelah yakin Naruto telah tidur, Kakashi lantas menggendong adik iparnya itu, dan membawanya kekamar Naruto.

Kyuubi yang sangat sayang kepada adiknya, akhirnya mengganti baju seragam Naruto dengan piama kesayangan adiknya, piama yang bergambar rubah imut berekor 9,dan berwarna orange. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Kyuubi pun turun kelantai bawah, menyiapkan makan malalm untuk sang suami tercinta.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyuu-chan?" Tanya Kakashi saat Kyuubi tiba di dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

" Entahlah, aku khawatir padanya, Naru adikku satu-satunya, dan tak 'kan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakitinya" Kyuubi berusaha menahan tangisnya, agar ia tidak menangis didepan suaminya.

" shh…. Tenang Kyuu, aku yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja" hibur Kakashi sambil mengelus rambut orange panjang Istrinya itu. " Sebaiknya kita tidak memaksanya, biar Naru sendiri yang bercerita " lanjut Kakashi'

" Iya."

#

#

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Uzumaki, terlihat seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah sedang mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang dengan lambang jeruk dan berwarna orange, wanita itu bernama Kyuubi, setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan keperluan suaminya, Kakashi, Kyuubi berniat membangunkan adik kesayangannya, Naruto.

Knock… knock….

" Naru sayang, ayo bangun, nanti kamu terlambat loh?" suara nyaring wanita itu berhasil membangunkan sang pemilik kamar, tapi sang pemilik kamar tidak bergerak semili pun dari ranjangnya.

" Naru nggak mau masuk sekolah, kak." Jawaban Naruto mengejutkan kakaknya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, sang kakak masuk ke kamar adiknya itu, danmenemukan sang adik masih bergelung dalam selimut orangenya.

" Naru sayang, kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya sang kakak khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya itu, setelah Kyuubi berada dikamar sang adik yang bernuansa orange, dan beraroma jeruk.

" Nggak kak, Naru sedang malas," jawab Naru singkat. Paham apa yang sedang adiknya rasakan, Kyuubi pun mengijinkan adiknya itu untuk bolos sekolah.[2]

" Baiklah, tapi Cuma untuk hari ini saja," dan hanya dijawab 'ya' oleh Naruto. " Nah sekarang kamu bangun, dan kita sarapan, Nanti kakak akan menelfon Iruka-Sensei" lanjutnya.

" Iya," ucap Naruto sambil menyingkap selimut orangenya, dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah sang adik beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Kyuubi pun turun untuk menghubungi Iruka-sensei, guru kesayangan Naruto, sekaligus walikelas Naruto, mengatakan kalau Naruto sedang tidak enak badan, dan tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran untuk hari ini.

" Kyuu-chan, aku berangkat dulu, ada reservasi untuk acara ulang tahun nanti malam, dan harus perfect," kata Kakashi sebelum mencium kening istinya sebagai salam perpisahan,

" Hati-hati dijalan ya, Kakashi-kun" balas Kyuubi sambil mengantarkan suaminya kedepan pintu.

" Kakashi-Nii sudah berangkat ya, kak?" Tanya Naruto saat berpapasan dengan dengan Kyuubi disamping tangga.

" Iya, ada hal pent- ukh…" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karena mual, Kyuubipun berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disamping dapur. Narutoo yang menghawatirkan keadaan kakaknya, akhirnya menyusul kakaknya ke kamar mandi.

" Kak Kyuu, nggak papa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang telah selesai dengan ritualnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan adikknya, Kyuubi malah tersenyum.

" Kakak nggak papa kog, Naru. Sekarang Naru sarapan dan antar kakak ke dokter ya!" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Naruto lega karena kakaknya tidak kenapa-napa.

#

#

Setelah Naruto selesai sarapan,Naruto dan kakaknya Kyuubi, berangkat ke KONOHA MEDICAL CENTER, memakai mobil yang dibeli Kyuubi sebelum menikah dengan Kakashi.

" Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang resepsionis kepada Naruto dan Kyuubi.

" Saya ada janji dengan Dokter Tsunade." Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan wajah bingung, kapan kakaknya membuat janji dengan Dokter Tsunade, setahunya tidak pernah.

Mengetahui maksuddari tatapan sang adik, Kyuubi pun memberitahu Naruto, " Kakak menghubungi Dokter Tsunade kemarin, kakak sudah dari kemarin mengalami hal tadi"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan kakaknya, Narutopun mengangguk tanda paham. " Anda Hatake-san?" Tanya sang resepsionis kepada Kyuubi, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk. Dang sang resepsionis pun melanjutkan, " Dokter Tsunade menunggu anda, di lantai 2, ruangan beliau tepat di sebelah kanan Ruang Bersalin!"

" Terimakasih!" ucap Kyuubi kepada sang resepsionis, " Ayo Naru!" ajak Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang diterangkan oleh resepsionis tadi, setelah kurang lebih 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba diruangan Dokter Tsunade.

Knock…. Knock….

" Masuk!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balikpintu yang tadi diketuk oleh Kyuubi. Kyuubi dan Naruto pun membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan masuk kedalamnya.

" Permisi, saya Hatake Kyuubi, dan ini adik saya Uzumaki Naruto," Kyuubi memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto kepada Dokter Tsunade.

" Sekarang berbaringlah diranjang!" perintah sang dokter kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi pun menuruti perintah sang Dokter dan membaringkan dirinya diranjang yang terletak diruangan itu. "Apa keluhanmu?" Tanya sang dokter.

" Mual dan Muntah dipagi hari, pusing, mudah lelah," jawab Kyuubi.

" hm… aku mengerti, berapa lama kamu terlambat datang bulan?"

" entahlah, mungkin hampir dua bulan" jawab kyuubi tak yakin.

" baiklah sekarang kau akakn ku periksa!"

#

" Bagaimana keadaan Kakak saya, Dokter?" Tanya Naruto saat dokter tersebut duduk di kursinya.

" Tunggu hingga Kakakmu kemari, bersabarlah."

Setelah Kyuubi duduk didepan sang dokter, dokter tersebut mengatakan, " Hatake-san, selamat anda akan segera menjadi seorang ibu"

#

#

" Gaara,, Naruto kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya sekaligus sepupu dari kekasihnya, saat mereka berada di atap.

" Entahlah, bukannya kata Iruka-sensei Naruto sakit? Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu, kau kan pacarnya?" gerutu Gaara.

" HPnya nggak aktif, hah… Naruto, kamu kenapa?" ucap Sasuke frustasi, membuat teman-temannya heran, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak Frustasi seperti tadi, memang wajar jika hal tadi ada kaitannya dengan dengan sang kekasih, bahkan Sasuke rela mengeluarkan macam-macam ekspresi.

" yang jelas Naru tidak ikut Bibi Kushina ke Suna", balas Gaara, " mungkin Naru memang benar-benar sakit," lanjut Gaara.

" Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Naru?" usul Kiba, yang di setujui oleh yang lainnya. Mereka telah sepakat, sepulang mereka sekolah, mereka akan menjenguk Naruto.

" sebaiknya kita segera kembali, aku tidak mau menjadi bahan ujicoba guru aneh itu," Gaara memberi saran kepada teman-temannya, Gaara menggantikan tugas Naruto untuk mengajak teman-temannya kembali kekelas.

" Kau terdengar seperti Naru-chan, Garaa!" celetuk Sakura, membuat teman-temannya tertawa, kecuali Gaara, Sasuke, Neji,dan Shikamaru.

" Aku memang mirip Naru, dia sepupuku, wajar bukan?" balas Gaara.

" Iya Gaara-koi", celetukan Neji membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata tersenyum puas, Neji telah memberikan Fanservise kepada 3 sahabatnya yang merupakan Fujoshi tingkat menengah, tetapi celetukan Neji tadi membuat Gaara merinding.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Hyuuga. Atau kau akan…" belum selesai bicara, Neji telah memotong perkataan kekasihnya, Gaara.

" Atau apa Gaara-koi?" Tanya Neji dengan nada yang ia ubah menjadi manja, hal itu telah membuat Gaara naik pitam dan akhirnya,

" Atau kita 'PUTUS', Hyuuga," jawab Gaara sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata putus, perkataan Gaara tadi tak ayal membuat sang Hyuuga terdiam, tidak mau diputus oleh sang kekasih, ia pun memilih diam, dan dimana sang Sabaku? Ternyata Gaara sudah beranjak dari atap, berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman dan kekasihnya yang masih syok, atas perkataannya tadi.

#

Tin….. tin….

Suara klakson sebuah mobil yang berwarna biru muda itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan teman-temannya, yabg hendak pergi kerumah Naruto. Mobil biru itupun berhenti dan suara melengking seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka, kenapa? Karena wanita tadi memanggil nama Sasuke dengan keras dan menggunakan embel-embel –Kun.

" Dia siapa Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara kepada Sasuke, ada aura aneh disekeliling Gaara , saat Gaara menanyakan perihal siapa wanita itu kepada Sasuke.

" Dia, Hozuki Karin, tunangan sepupuku, Suigetsu" jawab Sasuke tenang, aura aneh yang mengelilingi Gaara akhirnya lenyap, " Ada apa, Karin? Dan dimana Sui?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Karin.

" Sui-Kun sedang di Hatake Caffe, menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Sora-kun, nanti kau datang 'kan? Bagai manapun juga Sora itu keponakanmu, jadi kau harus datang!" perintah Karin kepada Sasuke,

" Akan aku usahakan," jawab Sasuke.

" siapa yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba?" Tanya Karin kepada SAsuke dan teman-temannya.

" Aku Kiba, ada apa?" Kiba mendekati Karin dan bertanya kepada Karin, ada apa, kenapa Karin mencarinya.

" Hana-Nee, menyuruhmu pergi ke Hatake Caffe, nanti malam pukul 7, merayakan ulang tahun Sora," jelas Karin kepada Kiba. Kiba pun mengangguk tanda paham.

" Baiklah, boleh aku mengajak Shikamaru?" Kiba bertanya dan menunjuk Shikamaru dengan jarinya, memberitahu Karin siapa yang akan dia ajak.

" Tentu, Kalian semua juga boleh datang," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum, " eh, Sasuke-kun, dimana kekasihmu?" Tanya Karin kepada Sasuke, walaupun Karin dan Naruto belum pernah bertemu, tetapi Karin tahu Naruto dari foto yang berada di kamar Sasuke.

" tidak masuk, sakit!" jawab Sasuke singkat. " sebaiknya kau susul Sui, kami mau ketempat Naruto!" perintah Sasuke kepada Karin.

" Baik tuan muda!" balas Karin kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun men-Deathglare Karin, tapi tidak mempan untuk Karin. Karin malah terssenyum dan mulai berjalan kearah mobilnya.

" Ayo berangkat!" Gaara mengkomandoi pasukannya, pasukan yang akan menjenguk sepupunya, Naruto.

#

#

Ding… dong…..

Suara bel pintu kediama Uzumaki berbunyi, sang empunya rumahpun berteriak nyaring, " Sebentar".

Klek….

Suara pintu dibuka, sang pemilik rumah terkejut, kenapa? Karena sahabat-sahabatnya datang kerumahnya, ditambah sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri di belakang Shino. " silahkan masuk!", perintah Naruto.

Setengah jam berlalu, tetapi merekak hanya tahu kalau Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena malas dan juga kakak Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengandung, tidak lebih. Sasuke dan Naruto saling diam, setiap Sasuke memandangnya, Naruto akan memalingkan wajahnya, hal ini aneh,menurut teman-temannya. Ada apa? Apamereka bertengkar? Itulah yang difirkan oleh Gaara C.S.

" Naru, aku ingin bicara sebentar." Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini dan memulai pembicaraan.

" Bukannya kau sudah bicara," Jawab Naruto ketus, Naruto bahkan tidak memandang Sasuke.

Gaara dan yang lainnya pergi dari ruang tamu, mereka memisahkan diri dari Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka membeikan waktu agar keduanya menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Mereka sekarang berda di dapur, bersama Kyuubi. Sepertinya Kyuubi paham apa maksud sahabat-sahabat adiknya itu, maka Kyuubi pun hanya diam.

" Kau kenapa Naru? Apa aku berbuat salah? Bicaralah, kumohon". Sasuke memohon kepada Naruto, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan keegoisan dan kekeras kepalaannya, sekarang tengah memohon kepada sang kekasih, Naruto.

" Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Suke?" Tanya Naruto lirih, tetapi Sasuke dapat mendengarnya,

" Tentu aku masih mencintaimu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" lalu siapa wanita yang menelfonmu kemarin? Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan Nada yang lirih, dan hampir menanggis.

" Karin, dia tunangan sepupuku. Dia memanggilu Sasuke-kun karena tunangannya yang menyuruhnya, dia juga sahabatku, apa kau cemburu, Naru-chan?" jelals Sasuke sambil tersenyum, ternyata Naruto marah padanya karena sedang cemburu,

Wajah Naruto memerah, " Si-siapa yang cemburu? Ak tidak cemburu", jawab Naruto, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama kog, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, ingat itu!" Sasuke mendekati Naruto, dan memeluknya. " ngomong-ngomong, kemana yang lainnya?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruo, ternyata Mereka baru sadar kalau selama ini mereka hanya berdua saja.

" Eh…. Kemana mereka?" Naruto malah balik bertanya, " GAARAAAAAA "Naruto berteriak memangggil teman sekaligus sepupunya itu,

" Apa? Kami di dapur" balas Gaara. Setelah mendengar jawaban Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto lantas beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju dapur.

#

" Kyuu-Nee, nanti malam jam 7 mau ikut ke Hatake Caffe?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Kyuubi.

" Hah? Untuk apa?" Kyuubi malah balik bertanya,

" Itachi-Nii dan Hana-Nee mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Sora disana, datang ya!" Kiba memohon kepada Kyuubi.

" pantas, harus perfect, ternyata…." Gumam Kyuubi. " Baiklah, kami akan pergi," jawab Kyuubi.

" Kakashi-Nii juga harus diajak," saran Kiba.

" Kakashi-Nii, tak perlu diajak, dia juga sudah pasti datang." Jawab Naruto. Membuat sahabat –sahabatnya bingung, kecuali Gaara.

" Karena Hatake Caffe itu milik Kakashi-Nii," Gaara menjawab tatapan bingung sahabat-sahabatnya.

#

#

**A/N: **karena Kira malas membuat cerita tentang pesta, makanya di Skip aja ya…. #di gebukin rame-rame#

#

#

Malam hari di kamar KakaKyuu, Kyuubi duduk dengan gelisah diatas ranjan mereka, menunggu snag suami keluar dari kamar mandi.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka oleh suami Kyuubi, Kakashi. Membuat Kyuubi bertambah gugup. Kakashi yang hanya mengenakan celana dari piamanya, dan bertelanjang dada. mulai berjalan mendekati sang istri yang mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna merah, dan sedang duduk di sisi ranjang.

" Ada apa,Kyuu-chan?" Kakashhi bertanya sambil memeluk istrinya itu. Kyuubi hanya diam saja, dan hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Kakashi. " apa ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi membaca kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh istrinya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membaca kalimat yang mengatakan kalau Hatake Kyuubi tengah mengandung 2 bulan. Kakashi sangat bahagia, ia memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat, dan mencium keningnya. Mengatkan terimakasih, dan aku mencintaimu berulang-ulang.

Kakashi akan menjadi ayah,dan Kyuubi akan menjadi ibu, Naruto akan menjadi Tante, dan Kushina akan menjadi seorang Nenek,

#

#

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Kini Naruto sudah lulus dari Konoha Gakuen,dan berencana melanjutkan studinya di Konoha University, bersama kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya, Hari ini tanggal 10 oktober, usia Naruto sudah 18 tahun,, dan hari ini pula, Naruto mendapatkan hadian yang sangat indah, hadiah dari sang kekasih, apa itu?

Hadiah yang membuat Naruto bahagia adalah Uchiha Sasuke telah melamarnya, dan Naruto tanpa fikir panjang menerima lamaran kekasihnya itu.

Semua mendapatkan pasangan, Neji dan Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru, Sakura dan Kabuto, Ino dan Kankuro,Shino dan Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kakashi dan Kyuubi apalagi, sekarang usia anak mereka 2 bulan, anak mereka lahir pada tanggal 8 Agustus, dam mereka kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan, Hatake Aoi dan Hatake Ai,

Dan seperti biasanya, cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata….

**

* * *

**

THE END

* * *

KET:

[1]: kalu gag salahitu ada di anime kekkaishi,

[2]: gag boleh ditiru...

* * *

Balasan review buat yang gag log in:

Naru 3

Naru 3 tenang aja, Sasu gag sama cewe itu kog, Sasu tetep sama Naru.

Iya, Sasu emang hidung belang, mata keranjang, *di Chidori + Ametarashu*.

Naru jangan sakit hati, ini udah diupdate, dan maaf kalau gag memuaskan.

Arigatou RnR-nya…..^^

Mei Chan

Mei-chan, yang nelfon Sasu emang Karin, dan Sasuke gag selingkuh sama Karin kog, Jadi Mei-Chan bisa tenang, dan berhenti nangis,,^^

Arigatou RnR-nya….^^

Dallet no Hebi

Karin emang belum muncul, yang telfon memang Karin, Tapi Karin gag gangguin SasuNaru, itu Cuma salah paham.

Iya, biasanya Kyuu dipasangin sama Itachi, kalau gag Naruto. Tapi disini dibuat berbeda.

Ini udah diupdate, maaf kalau gag puas,

Arigatou RnR-nya

**

* * *

Special thanks to:**

**Muthiamomogi**

**Naru 3**

**.Sora**

**Aoi no Kaze**

**Mei Chan**

**Dallet no Hebi**

**Ichiko Yuuki**

**

* * *

REVIEW, PLEASE**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
